Something to sleep to at night
by Russia's Runa
Summary: When the Autheress had lost everything, she left her world to another era. I don't own FMA


Something to sleep to at night

Pairing: Heidrich X Oc

Rating: depends on the chapter

Type: Action/ adventure. OC POV

A/N: this is a story about yours truly when she lost everything Her Family and Her boyfriend. One night, she was sleeping and her favorite watch transport her to Munich, Germany 1923.

Prologue

I had my share of troubles and pain in my life. I thought that I would be happy. I was wrong. I had my family die. Even make matters worst, my boyfriend. I had come home to my Empty apartment after countless funerals. I was absolutely tired from all of that. I slipped into my Cami and shorts and curled up in bed. I place my pocket watch in my sweatshirt pocket. Then, I fell asleep.

It was 9 o'clock in the morning when I awoke from my slumber. Something wasn't right. I was in a strange bedroom that isn't mine. I heard a strange Voice.

"Wow, you are awake. I thought you were dead."

"Who…who…who are you?"

"Sorry. I'm Edward Elric. You?"

"Christina… Christina McLoughlin."

"What a pretty name."

"Ok, where am I? What Year is it?"

"Relax. You're In Munich Germany. In the year 1923."

"Wait, you said 1923?"

"Yeah."

"Holy Shit, It must've been a dream."

I pinch myself to see if I was dreaming. I wasn't.

"Ok. So I'm in Germany during the rawring twenties. I must be mad or something."

I glanced at Edward. He glanced at me in return.

"Hey, Ed. got any spare clothes I can wear?"

"Yeah. Let me get it from my closet."

"Thanks."

Edward Left the room and then another guy came in. He had Light blonde hair and aqua colored eyes. He was taller than Edward and cuter, too.

"Good morning, stranger."

"Hi. Uhhh what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Alphonse Heiderich. You?"

"Christina McLoughlin."

"Well, now. You must be hungry."

"Of Course, I am."

Edward came in with a pair of trouser, a white shirt, a black vest, socks. Black shoes, and suspenders.

"Thanks Edward. Ummm do you mind if I get dress?"

"Oh sorry. Alphonse, we better make Breakfast."

I changed into the clothes and went Downstairs. I saw Heiderich making Pancakes, and Edward making coffee.

"May I ask you guys something?"

Heiderich gave me a strange look.

"What is it?"

"How did I ended up here?"

"Well, It was Edward who found you in the streets."

I looked at Edward and Thanked him.

We started to eat breakfast. I didn't know that Heiderich was a good cook.

They Took me around town just to curtious.

"Ed." I spoke.

"Yeah?' He respond.

" I was thinking. Don't you have a girlfriend?"

He stared at me like I was stupid.

"No. I don't. Don't you have a girlfriend, Alphonse?"

"No, Ed. For the hundredth time, I don't have a girlfriend."

"Why won't you ask Christina out?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah. She's cute enough and she looks like she's 16."

I glared at them.

"Excuse me. I'm 21."

"You look short like a teenager."

"Look who's talking, Pipsqueak."

"Who are you calling a pipsqueak?"

"You are bite-size man.:

The argument went on for hours. We came home and they started to Work on their project.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask.

"Edward and I are studying and building a rocket. He wants to go home." Heiderich replied.

"Wow. Where were you from, Ed?" I asked.

" It was a world of Alchemy." He said.

I looked at the blueprint s to their rocket and smirked. I helped them with their work. Soon, it was supper time. We ate and talked.

"So, did you had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah,but he died."

Edward frowned. "Sorry, about that."

"It's ok. Really."

"Are you sure? You look sad."

I Glanced at Edward, and started to cry.

"I miss him." I cried and hugged myself.

Heiderich stood up and walked towards where I was sitting and Hugged me. I started to blush.

"Shhhhhhhh. It's ok. Let it all out." He spoke.

"What's her problem?" Ed asked.

"Ed, you dumbass. Christina lost her Boyfriend." He barked.

"Yeah So?" Ed spoke softly.

"Yeah. And you never Comfort a girl before"

"I have too. Winry lost her folks in the war and I had to."

'Thanks, Alphonse." I said

I went to bed after supper. I All night, I thought of Alphonse.


End file.
